thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward to the Rescue
'Edward to the Rescue '''is the third episode of the fourteenth season. Plot Edward was taking a 'through' passenger train to Tidmouth, which meant the train from Brendam stopped at Wellsworth like usual, but instead continued towards Tidmouth. The sun was setting, and it had been a beautiful day. Dodger whistled as he passed Edward. "Good afternoon, Dodger!" he called as the J50 passed him on his way back to Vicarstown. Norman shunted Edward's coaches away, and he went away to rest. "Look who's here," said James. "Edward, what brings you up here? We're fine, thank you." "No, just my through train." "Don't you have another train to take?" Edward felt his firebox cooling down. "No." James started moaning, complaining about his firebox. "If your firebox is empty, I think you didn't do enough work today. You should . . . take the Flying Kipper for me perhaps," Henry told James. Edward and Gordon thought that was a splendid idea. But James didn't. "I was just thinking Edward. If, someday the Fat Controller decided to send you away, like, forever." "You mean, scrap." "No, something else. Less cruel." "Hmm." "Edward is still capable of doing the work we do. There's no reason to critize," Henry fumed. "Thanks, Henry." But he was afraid it might be true. The next day, he was resting at Wellsworth, when Gordon passed with the Express. He was running well, but the Express had two extra coaches, and slowed to a stop on the Hill. Next was James' turn. "We can't clear the line," Gordon's Driver told the Stationmaster. "James'll have to, then," the Stationmaster replied. James was delighted to 'show off' his strength. "Let's go little Gordon!" But he was no better. "Uh! Sand the rails!" he demanded. "Your sanding gear is fine. We need a back engine," his Driver told him. "I'll be happy to help," said Edward, and he hurried to the Hill. They brought the train to the bottom. "Are you two ready?" called Edward. "No, no, no I'm not," replied James. Gordon was feeling rather sick, but he gave a confident toot. "Let's go!" "I'm not ready!" yelped James. "Too bad!" Edward replied. Slowly, but surely he brought the train up the Hill, and stopped nicely at Maron. The Fat Controller came aboard Dodger. "Well done, Edward. You shall go to the Works for your inspection." "Thank you, Sir." "I don't know what's wrong with you, but I guess you should go the Steamworks right away. As a matter of fact, Dodger please take him now." Dodger coupled up to Gordon, and took him away. Delete came and took the Express. Edward helped James with his goods train. "I'm sorry," whispered James. "You were splendid." "I guess 'Old Iron' did it again." James smiled. "From now on, lets be firm friends." And they both agreed. Characters *Edward *Henry *James *Sir Topham Hatt *Gordon (''non-speaking role) *Delete (non-speaking role) *Dodger (non-speaking role) *Norman (non-speaking role) *Duck (cameo) *Oliver (cameo) *Percy (deleted scene) *David (deleted scene non-speaking role) Locations *Tidmouth *Tidmouth Sheds *Wellsworth *Gordon's Hill *Maron *Sodor Steamworks (mentioned) *Vicarstown (mentioned) Trivia *Deleted scenes shows Percy speaking at Tidmouth Sheds, David taking James' trucks away, and Edward pushing James to the Steamworks without his train. *Some elements of Edward the Very Useful Engine and Old Iron are incorperated. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes